


Guess Again

by xX_TotalFangirl_Xx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx/pseuds/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx
Summary: "Why did you leave"Keith could sense the confusion and urge in Lance's voice. He wanted to know this, he needed to know."Well, it was you"





	Guess Again

"Why did you leave"

Lance's voice echoed through Keith room. He was perched on a seat beside Keith's bed. Inside the bed laid Keith, one arm behind his head and the other over his stomach. 

Keith could sense the confusion and urge in Lance's voice. He wanted to know this, he needed to know. 

"Well, it was you"

Keith responded, sighing after finishing. He didn't mean for it to sound rude or hurt Lance but by the tone of his response it had obviously hurt. 

"I-I knew it. Look Keith buddy, I'm sorry I stole your lion. You can have him back if you want. I don't deserve him"

Lance's voice was lined with pain, the hurt obvious in his way of speaking. Keith felt horrible, he had worded that so badly.

"Nonoonnoonon" Keith started. Unsure of how to word this so it wouldn't hurt.

"It wasn't because of the lion, well it was partially because of the lion but it was also."

Keith breathed in a deep breath and sat up, eyes still locked on his bedsheets. 

"I didn't want to throw Voltron out of whack, it would have ruined everything"

"Keith you wouldn't have done that, sometimes you can be extremely stupid. I mean. Really really really-"

"Stop it lance"

"Really stupid. But at the end of the day you're part of our crew, we love you."

"Yes but Lance. My love grew stronger than your love"

The realisation hit Lance like a truck.

"So. You left. Because. You....liked-"

"Yes Lance."

"Shiro"

"Wait what. N-"

"Omgomgomgogmgogm I knew it. I called it. Where's pidge. I have to find pidge. HEY PIDGE. I WAS RIGHT" 

"oh my god."

"BUT PIDGE SERIOUSLY YOU SHOULD HEAR THI-"

"I like you Lance."

(From the hallways) "what is it lance!?"

"Uhm. Never. Never mind pidge."

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to god have no clue what I'm writing anymore so if anyone knows what I should do. Please help.


End file.
